The Adventures of Suuna Sora and Yuuki Yuki
by PixieStix110
Summary: Two very weird girls, one Japanese adventure, some tennis players, and WHAT! Magic Sprinkles?


Disclaimer- I do not own anything from prince of tennis.

* * *

**The Bento**

"Onigiri! Onigiri! Onigiri! Onigi-"

"Suu-Chan is onigiri the only thing you want in your bento! Don't you want something to go with it!?" Yuuki asked.

"I want Onigiri! Onigiri!" Suuna started to chant.

"Ok, ok. Onigiri it is." Yuuki finally gave in.

"YAY!! Arigatou Yuu-Chan!" Suuna ran over to Yuuki and glomped her.

"Your welcome." Yuuki smiled, giving Suuna the 'hugs over' pat on the back.

"You do know since its our first day when you pull out the two onigiri I packed for you, you may be marked as weird…since you do have blonde hair and blue eyes…"

"Suu-Chan doesn't care!"

"When we get there, 1- be on your best behavior. 2- don't try to kill anyone with your personality. And 3- try and refrain yourself from calling yourself in the third person."

"Okie Doki!" Yuuki sighed.

As they left their dorm room, Yuuki realized something.

"Suuna…. Did you dye your green uniform dark blue..?"

"Yup!" She said happily. Yuuki sighed once again.

Suuna left with cute pins pinned to her uniform and her hair in pigtails. Yuuki had left her black hair down, her bangs covering half her face and left her uniform how it was. She stopped down the road to put in her forgotten contacts in. They were plain contacts that did nothing to her hazel eyes. Suuna was skipping down the sidewalk and Yuuki was walking besides her.

"Onigiri. Onigiri. Onigiri. Onigiri. Onigiri." She sang while she skipped.

"How are you that excited about onigiri?" Yuuki asked flatly.

"Because it's cute!" Suuna said with a big smile.

"Cute?!?! How the hell is it cute!!?"

"Because it's a rice ball!!" Suuna giggled. As they arrived at school Yuuki dragged Suuna right into their homeroom.

The clock went TICK-TOCK. And Yuuki was getting very frustrated. She was getting a headache all because of Suuna who was still singing "Onigiri." She was trying to concentrate on the book that was in front of her but couldn't. Suuna was doodling on her notepad when the bell rang. The teacher came in seconds later.

"Class we have two new students with us who just moved here from America. Girls-" The teacher got cut off. Two boys with large tennis bags can in.

"Gomen sensei! We got held up in practice!"

"Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-Kun go take your seats" The teacher said with annoyance in her voice. "Like I was saying. Girls please introduce yourselves." The two girls got up and walked to the front of the room.

"My name is Suuna Sora Desu! Suuna for the sun and moon like Suu is for sun, na for moon like luna, and sora for sky! " A couple of people snickered at her name.

"And my name is Yuuki Yuki." Most of the class bursted out laughing.

"You have the same first and last name!!" Some kid said.

"NO! It's different! My first name is spelt Y-**U**-**U**-K-I and my last name is spelt Y-**U**-K-I!!!" SEE DIFFERENT!!!!"

"CLASS!" The teacher yelled making the class shut up. Suuna and Yuuki took their seats.

When the bell rang, Suuna hopped from her seat to Fuji.

"Ne, Can you see with your eyes closed?? Are you blind!!?!!" Fuji laughed a bit before saying, "No I'm not blind. But I can see with my eyes closed."

"WOW!!! THAT'S SO COOL!!! YUU-CHAN DID YOU HERE THAT!!! THIS PERSON CAN SEE WITH HIS EYES CLOSED!!" Yuuki turned her head from where she was sitting.

"So what." She replied in a monotonic voice.

"Mou Yuu-Chan you're no fun! All you do is play with your chemistry set." Suuna whined.

"Chemistry set??" Eiji said as he popped right next to Yuuki.

"I wouldn't stay next to her when she's with chemicals."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Yuu-Chan gets a little crazy when she around stuff that's dangerous." Eiji looked at Yuuki who was shaking with excitement mumbling about some stuff.

"Shouldn't you wear gloves?" Fuji asked with a somewhat worried tone which made Yuuki look up.

"Chemicals don't affect me. See" She poured the greenish liquid on her bare hands and ….nothing happened at all. Then she poured some of it on the wooden desk. The desk started to sizzle and burn.

"EHHH!!! THAT'S WEIRD!!" Eiji Yelled! Fuji's smile just got wider and the people around them just marked Suuna Sora and Yuuki Yuki two freaks.

"Yuu-Chan! I want my Onigiri!! PLEASE!!"

"Sora-Chan! Yuki-Cha-" Yuuki glared at Eiji. "Yuki-san, Sora-san would you like to eat lunch with us?" Asked Fuji.

Can we?! Can we please Yuu-Chan!?!!"

"Alright. Let's go."

Eiji grabbed Yuuki and Suuna arm and ran off to the cafeteria. Moments later they came into a very crowded area.

"Hoi Hoi! Minna! I would like to introduce you to Sora Suuna and Yuki Yuuki! They're new from America!!" Fuji went around introducing everybody.

"HI!" Suuna said excitedly.

"Hello." Yuuki said

"Yuu-Chan I want my Onigiri!!!" Yuuki pulled out two bentos and handed one to Suuna. Suuna opened to cover to find two onigiri.

"What's with the onigiri? How can you be full from that?" Momo said.

"I love Onigiri!...Yuu-Chan what are you eating?"

"Curry rice."

"But- But the curry's bright red!!" Suuna stammered.

"That's because I added every spicy spice we had, and it's still not spicy." The curry was literally bubbling.

"That's just creepy…" Eiji and Momo said.

"Can I try it?" Fuji asked.

"Huh? Sure, go ahead." Fuji scooped up a spoonful of the bubbling red rice and placed it in his mouth. Everyone waited for his reaction.

"Mmm. It's delicious." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Suuna, do you want dessert?"

"Hai!"

"What do you want chocolate cake or strawberry short cake?"

"Chocolate cake please!" She said raising her hand like a child. Yuuki gently took the plastic container out of her school bag and opened it up revealing a big piece of the yummiest chocolate moose cake you have ever seen and a piece of strawberry short cake that was covered in cut up strawberries and lots of whipped cream. She took out two spoons one that had a light crystal blue encrusted **S** and the other one that had a dark forest green encrusted **Y** on the top of the handle. Yuuki took out a small paper plate and plopped the strawberry cake on top of it. After handing one of the spoons to Suuna she started eating her chocolate cake. When Yuuki looked up most everybody was drooling at the cakes.

"Where did you get those? They look delicious!" Eiji said fascinated

"Yuu-Chan made them! She the best baker ever!!" Suuna said while happily devouring the cake.

"Why are you using such fancy spoons?" Fuji Asked.

"Just Because" Yuuki replied.

"I see…."

"It's because these spoons are absolutely awesome, and plus they're the spoons we always use to eat dessert!!" Suuna told them.

"I have a question…" Yuuki said quietly not caring if anyone really heard.

"Ya?"

"What exactly is supposed to be in a bento?"

"Well there's a lot of food you can put in…. like curry rice…."

"Or Vegetables and Fruit!"

"I like Furikake! Mmm… Sprinkles" Eiji's mouth watered.

"Anything really, Eggs, meat, fish theres loads" Fuji ended the conversation because he couldn't take all the talk about food since his food was finished.

"OOOOHHHH"

As the day ended the two girls started to walk back to the dorms. Walk along the stream side, Suuna was skipping happily, singing and Yuuki was following close behind.

"Suuna what do you want for your bento tomorrow?"

"Um….." She took a moment to ponder. "I want ONIGIRI!!" she shouted cheerfully.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yuuki stopped in her tracks for an instant and started to run up to where Suuna was. "Are you serious!!?"

"Yup!" Suuna giggled and started running away. "Yuu-Chan's soooooooooooo boring" Yuuki smiled and began to chase Suuna.

"Onigiri it is then!"

* * *

Well…ok, I'm going on hiatus for now. I've been having major writers block so yeah. I just wrote this cause Sweet and me has come up with this idea and she wanted me to write it. So I felt very pressured to write this. So all my writings (most all Prince of Tennis fics) will be on hold except probably this one, so I really can't call this a break but it is…somewhat. So…yeah.


End file.
